


Dinner & Dessert

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Stay at Home Date Night
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Dinner & Dessert

“Mmm,” Mari breathed in the delectable scent coming from the kitchen. “What’s on the menu?”

“Filet Mignon in a mushroom cream sauce with herb-roasted red potatoes, green beans and asparagus,” Justin rattled off, barely glancing over to her as he added more seasoning to one of the pots. “It’ll still be a little longer.”

Mari snaked her arms around him, her lips settling on the back of his neck as she planted a string of soft kisses. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Her kisses continued as her hands roamed his chest.

“Unfortunately, cooking over an open flame while distracted may just be on that list” Justin offered as he stirred the sauce.

“Can I help it that I have the most handsome and talented boyfriend?” Mari teased, kissing his shoulder.

Justin leaned into her warm embrace for a moment, before turning to face her.

“Wow!” Justin marveled as his eyes cascaded down her body, following the plunging neckline of her very little black dress. “If I can expect this every time, we may need to have dine-in date nights more often.”

Mari smirked wrapping her arms around his neck. “That could be arranged providing the food tastes half as good as its chef.”

“That’s a promise I can make,” Justin insisted, still enjoying the way the dress hugged her curves.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Mari proclaimed. Her lips met his offering him a preview of what could come later. His hands on her hips begged her closer. Without warming, Mari broke away. “Since you’ve been working so hard on dinner, I thought it’d only be fair if I offered you dessert.”

“As I said, we may need more dine-in date nights,” Justin agreed, pulling her back into him.

Mari leaned into his ear, letting her teeth graze his lobe, “I’m not wearing anything under this dress.” She pressed one last kiss on his lips before turning to leave. “Now I expect a five-star dinner in order for dessert to be served.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Justin agreed. He turned back to tend to the pots on the stove, the grin on his face growing with anticipation.


End file.
